


Did you roll in shit?

by Malcolm Reynolds (FanficbyLee)



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Malcolm%20Reynolds





	Did you roll in shit?

Malcolm Reynolds  
Serenity/Firefly - Mal, Zoe, River and Jayne  
Setting: Anytime during the series or before Serenity  
Author: [](http://sanguinepen.livejournal.com/profile)[**sanguinepen**](http://sanguinepen.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 246  
Rating: G  
Topic: #53 Scent 13/100  
XPosted to: [](http://joss100.livejournal.com/profile)[**joss100**](http://joss100.livejournal.com/) , [](http://ff-fanfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**ff_fanfic**](http://ff-fanfic.livejournal.com/) , [](http://firefly-fiction.livejournal.com/profile)[**firefly_fiction**](http://firefly-fiction.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://fanficbylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanficbylee**](http://fanficbylee.livejournal.com/)

Mal closed his eyes, and did his best not to breathe through his nose. “Gorram Jayne,” he swore as the mercenary turned his way and popped his mouth open sending a fresh wave of onion and worst his way. “What in the ruttin’ hell did you eat last night? Smell’s about to do me in.”

“Sausage and onions,” Jayne said raising his arm to sniff at his armpit flashing a very wet stain that was spread over most of his shirt from perspiration. “I don’t smell nothin’ wrong. You’re spendin’ too much time with the fancy folks, Mal. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with how I smell.”

“Nothin’ wrong less you didn’t grow up on a pig farm.”

“Well I did grow up on a pig farm!”

“Shhhhhhh,” Zoe hissed from across the small closet that they were hidden in, and had been hiding in for several hours. “You want them to hear you sir?”

“If it means getting away from Jayne’s BO and bad breath,” he whispered angrily back towards his first mate who was lucky enough to be trapped next to River instead of the hulking stench monster. “Next time I get to hide with River, and you get to hide with him.”

“Floating by the minutes on tangled wings,” River said in her sing song voice, fingers fluttering like butterflies, as she slipped away barefooted from Zoe towards the door.

“Please tell me that means we can get out of here?” Mal was almost pleading.

[](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly_fiction/)


End file.
